Field
The present disclosure relates to a deposition apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, an organic light emitting display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has superior brightness and viewing angle, and does not need to include a separate light source as does a liquid crystal display. Accordingly, the organic light emitting display has advantages of slimness and lightweightedness. In addition, the organic light emitting display has other properties, such as, for example fast response speed, low power consumption, high brightness, and the like.
In general, the organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting device including an anode electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode electrode. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state, as light.
The anode and cathode electrodes are formed of a metal thin layer or a transparent conductive thin layer. The organic light emitting layer is formed of at least one organic thin layer. To form the organic thin layer and the metal thin layer on the organic light emitting display, a deposition apparatus is used. The deposition apparatus generally includes a crucible filled with a deposition material, a nozzle spraying the deposition material, a substrate on which the deposition material is disposed, and a mask having opening portions.